trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trussian Ascendancy
The Trussian Ascendancy, '''also referred to as the '''Trussian Empire, '''is the first unified government of the Dol'ran (Trussian) Galaxy. Including the entire Galactic Capitol Core, as well as all its associated Planets, Colonies, Territories and outposts. The Ascendancy was a Monarchy-Led, Republic-Style Paramilitary system of Government based within the Trussian Imperial Capitol of '''Necropolis. Mainly at its capitol Building of the''' Trussian Imperial Palace. It was lead by the Trussian Executive Council and ruled by the authority of Trussian Supreme Emperor in all matters even those directly related to the military. Every government position within the Trussian Empires can only be filled by high ranking military members. Peasants are unable to apply for any government position given they have not yet proven their loyalty to the Trussian Empire first and foremost. Such as within their heart and defending the Trussian Empire within their lives if needed. History Being forged in the fire of the Phoenix , the Trussian Ascendancy rose to fight! To Fight for freedom, for honor, and to destroy all enemies that stand in their way. From the ashes they rose as A-new-Flame, in which they will fight, fight for family and home. Nothing shall stand, as together we are one!. One Galaxy, One people, One Army stand for the glory of God and for the future we shal create for ourselves and for generations the create it for themselves. Nothing shall stand before us, we are one, we are strong, we will win the war, no matter how long it may take us. Will shall unite as one. ''Trussia Today, Trussia Tomorrow, Trussia Forever!!!!!'' ''All Hail the Trussian Emperor!!!!!'' ''Long live the Emperor!!!!!'' Regime '''Government The Trussian Ascendancy Government consisted of four branches: *Trussian Executive (Supreme Emperor and Executive Council "highest ranking Military staff") *Legislature (Senate consisting of District Military Commanders.) *Judical: (Controled by the Trussian Military Police *Military and Armed Forces (under Command of the Emperor and various supreme commanders.) All Senate and Executive Council Members are selected from a pool of Galactic District Commanders within each star system under the jurisdiction or direct rule of the Trussian Ascendency. Each Executive Council Member may cast one single vote pertaining to all matters affecting the Military and the Galaxy as a whole. Direct Control of the main branches of the Trussian Military and Armed Forces placed under the singular control and leadership of the Trussian Supreme Emperor. Under the Emperor, he has placed the Viceroy, as secind in Command of the entire Government as well as the Military and its forces. Military Forces 'Trussian Imperial Army' Trussian Imperial Army, was the primary ground forces of the Trussian Ascendancy, later renamed the Trussian Republican Army. The T.I.A was composed up of Infantry, Tanks, speacial forces units, as well as artillery and weretrained to fight on various land and terrains. 'Trussian Galactic Fleet' The Trussian Galactic Fleet was the primary naval forces used by the Trussian Imperial Military during the Trussian Revolution. It was composed of thousands of Starship, Carriers, Transports, and Starships. It was the primary forces made up of ''Astro Medium Cruisers and Stringray Corvettes. '' 'Trussian Starfighter Core' The Trussian Starfighter Core was the main compent of the Trussia Armed forces design to fight in space and in the air over planets. It was comprised of various flying craft the could unleash a large payload on anything in its way. 'Trussian Homeworld' Trussias main homeworld was the original origin point for the Trussian people while the Royal Familf were originally from Talrada prime, located in the further center of the Galaxy. It was located within the galactic core of their galaxy in the Dol-'ran Binary Solar System. The planet was about the size of Jupiter, beautiful, vast, and home to trillions and people. Its culture flourished, industry grew, as well as all enjoyed peace and prosperity for many years. Though war had come, the people stayed strong and supported their Supreme Emperor who in return gave peace and harmony to all who lived under him.